heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.07 - You've never seen Spaceballs?
It's been a quiet evening at the Baxter Building. In fact it's almost an empty house, so to speak. Excellent timing for one who's always busy in one way or another. For Reed, its been one of those nights to catch up on his 'shows'. As he sits, watching, he chuckles softly at a tv show he's been watching all night. Hey being the super smart one, one has to keep busy. And sometimes you just have to take a break to laugh a bit. Oh that Sheldon. Phil Coulson arrives at the Baxter building and shows his credentials to the security hologram downstairs. "Phil Coulson to see Dr. Richards," he says, knowing that the building has his voice prints on file as well as a full security rundown. He's fine with the Baxter's security protocols, actually. He'd much rather that they go overboard on security rather than the other way around. His previous experience with the building's security gets him in the elevator at least. When the elevator door closes, H.E.R.B.I.E 6 hovers into the room and announces his impending arrival. "Agent Coulson of SHIELD to see you Dr. Richards," says the singsong mechanically chirpy voice. Upon hearing the synthesized voice of Colin Baker, Reed turns and smiles. "Thank you Six, please return to your duties. And do let Seven know he need to modulate the ionic rings in an hour." and with that the little robot floats off. As he reaches to grab the remote he pauses the the show, knowing darn well he'll be back to finish it. As he gets up from his spot on the couch he moves to the elevator and awaits their guest. The elevator slides to a halt and the doors open. Phil Coulson steps into the Fantastic Four's living area, with an armful of files under one arm. "Thank you for seeing me. Dr. Richards. I hope I'm not interrupting anything vital," he says as he steps out of the elevator. "I would have been here fifteen minutes ago, but uptown traffic is murder this time of day, and I didn't feel like calling for a helicopter." Sue Storm steps back into the living area, the coffee maker set and starting to brew. "You should have called, Agent Coulson. I could have gone to pick you up." After all, where she goes, she doesn't need roads. "Not at all, Agent Coulson." Reed says as he looks to the man with a smile as Sue returns with the coffee. As she speaks to the SHIELD agent Reed notices something "Hmm Hard copies." he says softly to himself. "I take it these are the files on the Kryptonians?" he adds as he gives the files a nod. Phil nods to Reed. "Right as usual, Dr. Richards. This is everything that STAR labs and SHIELD have been able to compile on Kryptonian physiology." He doesn't even blink in Sue's direction when he mentions the STAR labs information. He does smile at her and say, "It would have been nice, but I couldn't be sure you were in town." Of all the Fantastic Four, she is the hardest to keep track of. He offers the files to Dr. Richards. "There's a flash drive in the top folder. I'd like to outline a little bit of what SHIELD is doing at present and where we could use your help, if that's all right." Sue Storm stays back a bit where she won't be able to read whatever is in those files, more out of politeness to Coulson than because she's worried about the information they contain. She does study the SHIELD agent while she's standing back, though why might be a bit unclear. "Well, you don't have my cell number, don't you? Remind me to make sure you have it before you leave." As Reed takes the files he looks at the flash-drive. "If I can help out in any capacity I'll do my best." Reed says no looking up as he flips through the files. "Intriguing..." Reed says in a hushed tone. "It's 212-555-4634 (which is IWF4)." Reed says as he continues to look through the files. Phil says, "Thank you. Dr. Richards. Miss Storm." He pulls his phone out and types it in quickly. "So... first off, we've got some people working on duplicating kryptonite, creating it artificially. Those weapons that General Ross used in the engagement depleted national stores of Kryptonite to minimal levels, and we've got a team working on replicating the radiation in the event of a repeat." "Additionally, we've got Stark Industries working on what we call Project Red Sun, where we use the global satellite network to bathe the earth in the radiation from a Red Sun, duplicating a Kryptonian (or other Red Sun native)'s natural habitat, robbing them of superpowers temporarily." "While these and a few other conventional methods are promising first lines of defense against a re-occurrence, we're hoping for some outside the box thinking for our final layer or layers of defense," he says with a grim countenance. He finishes entering Sue's number and slips the phone back into his pocket. Sue Storm blinks at Coulson's mention of Project Red Sun, realizing where he got the idea for that and starting to worry just a bit about Superman. She knows she's capable of protecting him of red sun energy in case someone tries to turn all of these precautions against the man, but what if she's not around to help? Just about then the coffeemaker signals that it is done brewing and she disappears into the kitchen again. Reed continues to flip through the file as he listens to Coulson. But something in the mans words makes him stop and close the file. Looking up, Reed looks to Agent Coulson with a lowered brow that can only be called 'Stern'. "Weapons? You came here to talk to me about making weapons so you can stop another civilized species?" Reed has had some bad exchanges with SHIELD in the past. "Here's for thinking outside the box. Have you tried talking to them? From what I've read they seem to be an intelligent species. Maybe instead of shooting at them like the uncivilized apes we are. We she sit down with them and hear what they have to say." a rant. It doesn't happen often, but Reed is a man of science and discovery not a arms profiteer. Phil frowns, not surprised by Dr. Richard's reactions at all. "Talking is always our first and best choice. But there are species and nations out there in the void that don't play by those rules, Dr. Richards. What I'm specifically looking for from you is a feasible planetary defense grid. Something along the lines of your companions force fields, if possible, but on a global scale. Something that can be built to be employed as a last resort." "I'm sure you'll agree that keeping the sanctity of the planet intact versus a potential world devastating act isn't necessary an act of war, but an act that an intelligent, survival oriented race can undertake. Honestly, I don't enjoy utilizing weapons and weapons systems, but that's not what I'm here for. I'm here for a *defense* system." He looks around the living area foyer. "And please don't pretend that you don't have defense systems. This is probably the third most difficult building in the world to breach. But it can be done. Hence your buildings defense systems." Reed look at the agent and takes a deep breath. "Yes defenses that are all non-lethal in design. I'm a scientist Agent Coulson, I do my best to understand life and make it better for all. Creating weapons and defenses are not my style. The ones I do make are to protect me and my family from outside dangers, such as Victor von Doom." Reed stats as he calms down. "Above all I am a researcher. I look at things and can tell you how they tick. But to create something on the size you want it would take years of research and development. I am still trying to understand the things Sue can do. And each time I think I have it figured she amazes me with another feat." Finally Reed is calmed. "So if you need me to re analyze your findings, I can do that." Agent Coulson shakes his head. "No, Dr. Richards, I was hoping you had some good ideas for last ditch defenses, in the event that you and your fellow super explorers and comrades aren't around to save the day. A fallback plan more sophisticated with less of a downside than 'Throw the Hulk at it. If you're not interested in coming up with something, I'll continue to shop the project around. Surely there is someone out there willing to take the lead in this project." Phil nods toward the paused television. "I'll leave you to your well earned diversions, Dr. Richards. If something comes to you, we'd appreciate a call." He stabs the elevator button with his thumb. "Thank you for your time." Sue Storm returns from the kitchen preceded by one of the just-mentioned force fields, currently acting as a serving tray to convey three coffee mugs and a still-full carafe as well as smaller containers of milk and sugar. These get set gently down on the table by the still-warm cookies already there, and then she pours a cup for Reed and another for Coulson. "So, you want help building things to defend the planet against aliens like those Kryptonians?" That does seem reasonable. But she's still going to make sure that anything Reed finally offers is exactly as Coulson said: a defensive system and not a weapon. "Agent Coulson, please wait." Reed interrupts the man's departure as he looks to the file. And with a sigh he taps the file to his chest. "I will look over the file thoroughly, check the data my own way and see what I can come up with. I'm not promising a global shield like seen in Spaceballs, but I'll do what I can to protect us all. I do apologize for my explosion. Your organization and I had some dealings many years ago and they didn't turn out as well as they should. Again I will see what I can come up with. I will however need a piece of this..." Reed opens the file and flips through it. "Kryptonite, to test with. If that is at all possible." Agent Coulson pauses and turns. "I'll see what I can do on that account, Dr. Richards." He gives Sue a grateful smile as coffee hovers in. He accepts his cup with gratitude. "I'm reasonably sure we can get our hands on a sample, despite diminished supplies. We might have to have it shipped over from the EU or Africa, but that should only add a day or two in delivery time." "Spaceballs. That was a movie, in the early ninties, wasn't it?" (It was 1987) Phil is clearly not that much of a movie aficionado. "What did they do?" he asks before taking a sip of coffee. Sue Storm lets Coulson take a coffee cup, but raises her eyebrows at his comment about Spaceballs. "Note to self," she says out loud. "Find our Spaceballs DVD. Would you like a cookie, Agent?" She reaches for the plate of baked treats, and an idea strikes her. "Reed, am I remembering this right? Aren't there those satellite things in orbit all around the planet? How hard would it be to make those things link with each other like, with some kind of spider silk? Something temporary, but strong enough to catch stuff approaching the planet?" Reed looks at Coulson not remarking about the age of the movie. Instead he gets right to the point. "The planet, Druidia, had a physical shield with an airlock protecting all its breathable air from the Spaceballs, who ran out of their own so they decided to steal fresh air. In the end the air was sucked through the airlock with the passcode: 12345. It was a silly movie." Reed says with a shakes of his head. With a glance to Sue "It is possible, but I won't know till I do more research. I will get on this right away." Yup no sleep for Reed now till whenever he finishes. "If you two will excuse me?" Reed smiles and starts for the opening elevator. "Lab." it's all thats needed to be said as the double doors close and Reed is whisked away to his lab. Phil smiles and takes a step or two to take a cookie as well, with a polite "Thank you." He nibbles the cookie and sips his coffee. "That's an intriguing idea, Sue. And it's very kind of you to offer to lend me the movie, but I don't own a television, much less a DVR or a Blue-Ray." He takes a bigger bite out of his cookie. "Thank you for stepping in when you did. I think we were having a failure to communicate." Sue Storm smiles and nods to Coulson in return. "I'm sure I could loan you one of Johnny's portable DVD players and he wouldn't even notice. And that's mostly why I'm here. Sometimes Reed starts thinking about the how and the why before starting at the beginning with the what-if." She takes a cookie of her own, and her water glass that had been put on the table earlier. "I just hope that my random idea doesn't end up being a giant dead-end. I'm pretty sure Reed is going to worry at it like a dog with a bone until he either figures it out or proves definitively that it can't be done." Phil shakes his head. "No, I think I can live without having seen that particular piece of film." He finishes his cookie and takes a sip of coffee. "I'm sure that he'll figure things out in good time. I hope you didn't have any plans I'm wrecking. I'd feel terrible if I had ruined 'date night'." He takes another sip of his coffee, and swaps hands with his mug. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he dials Sue's phone, letting it ring one or twice. "There, that was my call, and you can add my number to your contact information. If there's anything that SHIELD can do for you or Dr. Richards other than what we've already talked about, don't hesitate to call." Sue Storm pulls her phone out of her pocket and upon seeing the number nods. "All right. Though, even if you think the movie was awful, there are so many pop culture references that come from that movie it's almost worth it for you to at least understand where they come from. Like, have you ever heard anyone mention 'ludicrous speed'?" Sue's never met Clint, but if she had, she knows that would SO be something he'd say. Phil bites his lower lip briefly in thought. "So that's where that phrase comes from. Huh." You really do learn something new every day. "I suppose so. I finally got around to watching Star Wars while on leave last year while I was in Nova Scotia. It really explained a lot to me." He finishes his coffee. "I'm afraid I have to go, Sue. Thank you for the hospitality as always." He turns to summon the elevator again, but turns and pauses. "Oh, one last thing, Sue. Do you think you could bother Ben Grimm for an invitation to his poker game? I understand that Nick Fury is dying to get an invite, given that the Thing is back in town." Sue Storm sets her glass down to walk Coulson to the door. "If you're around anyone even vaguely nerdy for any length of time, you're going to /have/ to brush up on your nerd-origin references. Like Star Trek. And Doctor Who. And Firefly. Actually, start with Doctor Who. And then maybe you'll start understanding why all of those little HERBIE-bots creep me out." She smiles at the mention of poker night. "Consider the invitation tendered. I'm sure Ben will be only too happy to have Nick here. I'll let him know I extended the invitation on his behalf." Category:Log